


Heaven

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x22, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: A little moment from the scene at Granny's.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Heaven

She smiles and for a moment she lets the warmth of home overun her. What a warm feeling that is. She thinks of what the years in the foster home used to be; cold and unfriendly, she used to warm herself with her baby blanket, inside screaming for her parents to find her. Now she has found them and has returned home as a hero. She takes the small hand of her baby brother and holds it tight and for an instict she convinces herself that that's all the happiness she searched for. Suddenly, her heart stops and it is reborn again in the though of him. It starts racing and it craves for his existence. This cannot be real, she told herself ; she tried so hard to build the walls that guard her, yet she finds her heart now fuctioning without reason and without any restrainment from her mind. She catches a glimpse of him outside Granny's and takes no further time thinking. She sits next to him and for once she doesn't know how to behave. They start to joke and flirt around their time-travel adventure as she's trying to control her heart from combusting. God, he really is so handsome , she thinks. Then, she finally asks the question of how he managed to rescue her from New York and took her back home . Then, as he starts to describe his journey to save her, her mind stops when he mentions a trade he had made in the process that would allow him to go back to her with no matter what cost him.

"Well, the Jolly Roger of course" He confesses. Her eyes lock with his. Total blackness fills her head.

"You traded your ship for me?" Her voice broke.

His home. His memories with his brother. Everything that he once held dear was put aside just to find a woman who was continuously pushing him back. Someone had put her first and maybe he could stay. She lets a hardly visible tear fall from her cheek without knowing what her first word or movement would be. She finally realizes how much in love she had been and how much time she had spent trying to hide it even from herself. She takes a step foward and leans to his side. That's it. She has stopped running and she lets her feelings take flesh and blood. Her lips start trembling. His kiss. How she had missed the taste of it. A mix of ocean and warmth she longed for a long time. They look each other for the last time and then they lock their lips together. Quite clumsily. A perfect mess. She breathes heavily as she now holds the back of his head steady. She placed her lips on his with passion and love this time and he responds with the same way as they both wish this fragment of time would freeze. Heaven.


End file.
